Dark Flyers
by Amorphous writer
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless leave a day early and head south to have many a great adventure with the Dark Flyers
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was leaving. He was planning on leaving the next day but had decided to leave now instead. "Well then bud" he said cheerfully.

"why don't we just fly away now before they find out". Toothless chirped and cocked his head. He fished packing his saddle bags and hopped on to Toothless and shouted joyously "let's fly, bud!" The night fury shot up like and arrow and the sudden wind blasted hiccup's hair back as he whoop with the sheer joy of it. "Now let's find a suitably uninhabited island to set up camp," he said to no one in particular. They flew for several hours and finally set down on a small green island that looked like a speck from the height they were flying at. "Let's set down there bud," he said to Toothless. Toothless started into a steep dive and Hiccup slapped his ear flap and said "woah slower bud I need the skin on my face." Toothless flared his wings and slowed down as he spiraled down towards the island. When they landed Hiccup got of and said to Toothless "I'll get to fire wood and water what don't you see if you can get us some dinner." Toothless seemed to nod and Hiccup headed out to the woods whistling to himself. /Toothless looked around the camp looking for some food, he caught the faint sound of running water and followed it until he found a small stream. He noticed that there were small fish swimming in the stream. He waited until one was just above him in the stream and pounce down at it as it drifted by. He continued to do this until he had 15 small fish./ They both made it back to camp around the same time. Hiccup tipped over a log and spilled firewood across the camp site. "Oops I'd better pick that up" he said. Toothless snorted. Hiccup laid out the wood in a fire pit "Toothless would you do the honors," he asked. Toothless chirped and shot a small plasma blast at the wood igniting it instantly. "Thank you bud," Hiccup sighed as he lay back leaning against Toothless' warm body. "What am I going to do he whispered to himself as he drifted of to sleep.

Hiccup's eyes snapped open at a sudden sound. He looked around and in a quivering voice saying "hey who's there, I know your there somewhere" He glanced around and saw nothing. He lay down with a sigh "Probably just a dream even Toothless didn't wake up" Then just as he was settling down he heated a slight rustling coming from just a little ways away from the campsite. He snatched his extra knife and set of to investigate. Hiccup had been hiking for a few minutes through the dense under brush that covered the inland sections of the small island. Suddenly he burst through into a small circular clearing and in the middle of the clearing he noticed a small perfectly circular pool of calm smooth water. He approached the pool expecting to see his own reflection in the pool instead he just saw the sky. The sky reflected in the pool though was different. In the pool the stars appeared larger and the moon was full. As he was staring down at the pool in the reflection a figure approached the edge of the pond Hiccup glanced up and saw that no one was around then continued to stare at the figure in the reflection. He began to make out the figure and could tell that it was the shadowy form and a very large man. " **Congratulations mortal for you are the first of your race to ever look upon Mimirs well this is a window to the land of Asgard and through it we may converse for I am Thor the thunder prince of Asgard and you Hiccup have been chosen to become a great hero**." The figure boomed. Hiccup kneeled and stammered out "m-my lord it is and honor to speak with you." Thor nodded to him signaling him that he could rise. "I have come here for to reasons first to explain your destiny. You are destined to become a great hero you will gather a group of three gray Devon rider with you being the first and the leader and you shall have many an adventure together." Thor said in a quieter tone. "Second a gift, I shall gift you with one of my lightning bolts I a harder state it is yours to do as you please. Also" he continued " you must take a jug of the water from this well for it has special properties that you must discover." With that he was gone the reflection in the pool turned back to normal and everything was quiet, the a bright light shot out of the pool and a lightning bolt struck into the ground between Hiccup's feet and slowly dimmed into and slight glow. Hiccup picked it up, it was warm to the touch but slowly cooling down. He walked back to camp in a daze still not completely understanding what happened. We he reached the camp he slumped back up against Toothless and immediately fell sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup woke up to Toothless licking him in the fade with a supreme fish breath. "Oh, yuck Toothless" Hiccup exclaimed! The dragon continued to dart around as Hiccup got up stretch and yaw miss as he said "Fine bossy pants I'm coming" Hiccup walked over to Toothless' saddle groaning as he hefted the saddle up onto Toothless' back, bending over to tighten the straps When he straitened again he saw that Toothless was almost shaken with impatience. "Ok bud let's see what we can do today." He hopped onto Toothless' back and immediately they shot out over the sea completely two whole laps around the island in the space of a few minutes. Hiccup got caught up in the moment and whooped for joy at the sheer speed that his new friend could reach.

As they were coming down he caught a glimpse of the pool at the center of the island. "Oh yeah I still have to go get a flask of that water, Toothless set us down by that pond will you please" Toothless purred in answer and the touched down at the pond. Hiccup dismounted and detached an empty water skin and walked over to the pool. As he was filling up the skin he said to Toothless "huh this water is rather hot but it is still early in the morning so how is this possible." The he remembered " Thor said that this water has special properties I guess that this is one of them." He finished filling up the skin and capped it and reattached it to the side of the saddle. "Well bud" he said cheerfully," let's head back to camp"

With that he hopped back onto Toothless and they flew back to their camp site. As they were packing Hiccup found Thor's lightning I was in the shape on a three foot long jagged spike about and inch thick. He picked it up. "Humm this is a lot lighter than I expected" Hiccup mused " I wonder if Toothless' fire could melt it? Hey bud" He called to Toothless how was currently nosing around with the remains of the fish from last night. Toothless glanced up." Could you come over here please" Toothless trotted over looking curiously at the hardened lightning. " Toothless, plasma blast" Hiccup called as he dived for cover. Toothless sucked I a deep breath building up the gas in his throat as he released a plasma blast straight at the bolt. The lightning seemed to absorb the energy and the only noticeable change was that it morphed into a large ingot. "Well now it will be easier to carry any way" Hiccup said to Toothless. Hiccup walked over to where it lay and carefully picked it up. "Not even warm" he murmured to himself as he slipped it into his saddle bag.

It was starting to get very warm up at the altitude they were flying at. "Whew it sure it hot up here today bud" he said. He grasped fro his water skin accidentally graving the one containing the water from the pool. It was so hot he didn't notice the slight heat emanating from the water. He lifted it to his lips taking a deep swig before recapping the skin and reattached it to his saddle. " _Hey that island looks nice_ " Hiccup looked around in surprise " huh I thought I heard something" he said before shrugging. "Probably just me, but hey that island does look nice!" He said after seeing a large island that was heavily forest with a mountain range that split the island in two. "Let's set down on the near side bud." They were going down slowly when hiccup thought he heard someone say " _how 'bout there"_ Hiccup looked around again for the source off the noise but couldn't see any thing. " _Hiccup are you alright you keep looking around like you think we're going to be attacked._ "Again Hiccup looked around search for the source of the noise. "Who's there" he said warily. " _Hiccup don't be stupid it's just me_ " "How do you know my name" he said suspiciously. " _Because you told me"_

 _"_ WaitToothless is that you." Hiccup exclaimed in delight. " _Of course it is"_ Toothlesssaidrathersnappishly _._ Hiccupjumped in surprise "How could I never understand you before" he questioned. Toothless looked surprised _"You mean you never understood me before now? Well that explain why you acted so stupid at our first meeting._ " " Oh I must have drank the water from the pond accidentally." Hiccup exclaimed.

Later that night Hiccup was awoken to the sound of someone weakly calling out _"Help, Help someone please help me_ " Hiccup leapt to his feet. He grabbed his dagger and slowly wakes into the forest. He sped up when he heard they the cries were growing fainter. Hiccup flowed the sound of the yells until he came to a small clearing and in the middle of the clearing he could just barely make out the still form of a medium sized black dragon cushy in a netter trap. He quickly ran over to the trap using his dagger to cut through the rock ropes that held the dragon captive. All the while whispering "it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay" partly to the dragon and partly to himself. He cut the final strand and the net snapped. The dragon fell to the ground and just had time to whisper _"Thank you friend_ " before collapsing into unconsciousness. Hiccup ran back to the campsite to recruits Toothless in transporting the dragon back to camp. / Toothless was beginning to worry he had woken up to find Hiccup gone and was just about to start searching for him when he came bursting out of the woods panting as if had had been running for awhile/ Once Hiccup reached the camp he took a few minutes to regain his breath before he spoke to Toothless "ToothlesscomequicklyIfoundadragoninthewoodsandit'sinjuredandIneed youtohelpbringitback." He said altogether much to over excited. Toothless snorted before he said _" woah there Hiccup please slow down so that I can actually understand you_ " Hiccup took a few deep breath before he continued. "Toothless come quickly I found a dragon in the woods and it's injured and I need you to help bring it back." _"Well why didn't you say so, let's go._ " Toothless exclaimed. They flew as quickly as possible towards the small clearing. "Set us down there bud" Hiccup told Toothless. They landed and immediately Hiccup dismounted and ran over to the dragon. He quickly turned to Toothless and said "could you please light a small fire" he asked. Toothless replied " _Sure_ " and fired a plasma blast into a nearby pile of sticks. In the new light Hiccup could clearly see the dragon and when he did he gasped "What is that" It looked like a timber jack but smaller and pitch black. "He'd beginning to come around" Hiccup stated. The dragon slowly opened he eyes. _"Hello who are you?"_ It questioned. "I'm Hiccup the former sum of chief Stoic the vast of the Hooligan tribe. " _Former"_ It questioned. "I ran away so that I could be with dragon without killing them." Hiccup explained. "What kind of dragon are you" hiccup asked. _"I am an extremely rare species of stand known as a short wing timber jack closely related to the timber jack but smaller more agile and always solid black"_ The smaller dragon replied. "I think all call you Ash" Hiccup said to the dragon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the typos I have been typing at around 12:00 pm. I don't own How to Train your Dragon. Yet.

"Toothless could you please rustle up some fish for dinner" Hiccup asked "And Ash could you gather fire wood and light a fire." _"Sure Hiccup_ " They answered in unison. They all split to there separate jobs Hiccup started to make camp. He used large stones to create a fire ring. Grunting slightly under the weight of them as he shifted the heavy stones into place. /Ash was flying through the woods liking for a medium sized tree to chop Ito fire wood. He spotted a suitably sized tree and pdarted making tight circled around it moving father up the trunk each time he completed a full circle. Finally he stopped and with a tremendous creak the whole tree collapsed into a pile of evenly cut logs. Ash flew up to the pile grabbing a large amount in each slaw and flew back to the camp site where Hiccup was waiting patiently. Hiccup showed Ash how to stack the logs in a neat pattern . _"Ok Hiccup I think that I can finish it"_ Hiccup said "Ok then if you need any help I'll be over here." Ash kept on staking the logs until he judged itto be high enough and took a step back and blew a small burst of a white hot stream of fire. It ignited the wood instantly and at that very moment Toothless retired with a large stag and two large cod./ Hiccup cooked and smoked the meet from the stag and gave the fish to the dragons. After the meal was finished Hiccup gathered up the food and buried it in a nearby clearing. He got back Ash was asleep and when Toothless saw that Hiccup was back he to set down his head and drifted of to sleep. Hiccup curled up next to Toothless and fell asleep quickly.

Hiccup, Toothless and Ash all woke up to the sound of some thing crashing through the woods. "Quickly both of you get into the shadows." Hiccup commanded as he hid the flight gear from view.

Both dragons seemed to merge with the early mourning shadows cast by the trees. The crashing got louder and nearer until a tall thin boy who looked about Hiccup's age burst through the undergrowth.

The first thing Hiccup notice about him was that he was carrying a small fish in his left hand and a pouch of let her in his other. He also had to broad bladed daggers tucked into his belt. "Hey I'm sorry I didn't know that this was yours" he yelled absolutely terrified over his should.

As he fully came into view Hiccup could see an extremely pissed of flock of terrible terrors chasing the boy. Finally he tripped over a small stone and turned around saying as he threw the fish at the small feisty dragons "here's your fish now please leave me alone."

Ash turned to look at Hiccup and said _"Hey this one has courage and bravery along with a good dose of self preservation, I like this human._ " The boy turned around and saw Ash as he was slipping into the trees and gave a startled yelp before pointing and yelling "Be careful there's a dragon behind you." Hiccup gave him a strange look and said "I believe you are mistaken there are no dragons here this is my campsite, and who do tell are you"

The boy looked around nervously before saying in a lower tone "I am Maximums Ceasiarius Pontius call me Max. I was the son of the caption of the dragon rustling ship the Paxium." Hiccup gave him a confused glance. "Dragon rustler you say" a sudden look of understanding passed over Max's face as he realized "

Oh you don't know what that is do you?" He asked. Hiccup nodded in return. "Dragon rustling is when we sail norther to capture dragons that will then be shipped to Rome to be turned into handbags and boots and such." Hiccup gave a viable shudder at the thought.

Then a different thought occurred to him and he said "Hey, why are you out here all by yourself?" Max sighed before continuing "Well you may as well get comfortable because it is a long tale. It all began a few weeks ago when we landed on and island a few miles to the south of here it was a regular stop along our route. As we were hiking through the brush I saw a shape pass over head. I immediately grabbed a bola and threw it with all my might and the shape. I heard a long drawn out wail and knew I hit it. I broke of from thesis group to retrieve my dragon but little did ok ow that I was being followed by a less than desirable member of our crew.

Augustus Cuvarius he was a notorious petty thief and a cheat as well as a liar and a thoroughly unpleasant man. Back to the story.

I followed the direct that the dragon fell and eventually came I a few broken trees that led to a small clearing and in the clearing the was a large black dragon with shorter wings of a species I didn't recognize. I looked it in the eyes and saw fear. Not anger or hate but just fear and I realized that I would have felt the same way and that this creature was just as intelligent and capable of emotion as I was. And instead of dragging it back to camp I used one of my knives to cut the ropes.

The dragon pounced on me and roared very loudly and flew off. Unbeknown to me at the time was that Augustus had watched they whole thing and later that night he reported me to my father. He was very mad and since he was my father had could offer me two options one to be stripped of every thing but my cloths and my knives and abandoned on a nearby island or be killed and ground up as dragon food. Obviously I chose the first option and early this week I was dropped off here.

The first few say I stayed at the beach drinking from a fresh water spring that joined the sea there and eating what ever I could find today I found a small fish laying on the beach and picked it up hoping to take it back to my camp to eat but I ran into that pack of terror and they chased me through the woods until I ended up here." Hiccup started clapping. "That is an impressive few days my friend"


	4. Chapter 4

Late night chapter again. I still don't own how to train your dragon.

Max looked around the campsite and said "Do you have any food I'm starving" Hiccup got up and said in reply " yeah wait just a second while I go grab it." The previous night Hiccup had buried the rest of the food to keep wild animals off of it. As he walked into the woods Toothless cushy up with him saying " _Hey Hiccup the dragon in his story sounded just like Ash_ " Hiccup have hi a surprised look saying "How did you know that" In replie Toothelss waked Hiccup gently with his tail " _not all animals are as dead as humans"_ He said giving a small bark of laughter. The reached the clearing were Hiccup had buried the food the night before and instead of a fresh patch of dirt they saw a large tunnel that looked like and empty well. Toothless took one look at the hole and backed away saying, " _On no, oh no this is bad very very bad." "_ Hey bud what's wrong and what is that hole?" In replied Toothless said " _Thatis a whispering death tunnel, they are a large species of dragon that burrow under ground and have an excellent sense of smell."_ Hiccup started running back in the direction of camp. He burst through the under brush and yelled at Max " Hurry up and help me pack there is a whispering death a hostile dragon specie in the area and we need to leave now." Max looked at him puzzled "But how are we going to get of the island we don't have boats." Hiccup smiled and said " we aren't sailing of this island." He raised his fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. Immediately Toothless and Ash emerged from the trees. " _Hey it's the new guy."_ Toothelss commented. Hiccup rolled his eyes before saying to Max Meet Toothless and Ash are way off the island no time to explain just get on Ash and avoid the sharp bits. Max exclaimed "hey I know you" when he saw ash. Ash looked at Hiccup and said " _So this is the twerp in the helmet that shot me done a week ago."_ Max looked at Hiccup curiously and said "Can you understand what there saying?" Hiccup nodded. "It's a story for another time. Now get on Ashes back now. The left onto their dragons and sound of just as below them the ground exploded as a large whispering death burst through the surface hissed at them and dove back down. "Let's fly north back to the island we where at" Hiccup yelled forced to by the noise caused by the speed they where moving at. He turned around and shouted to Ash "follow us back to a safe place to stay." The dragon nodded _"righty ho, of we go_ " Max's appeared to be in somewhat of a stupor all the way back to the small green island where Hiccup hand landed his first day away from home. "Wow this place is beautiful" Max commented. "Yeah it really is" Hiccup said in a way of reply "now you can help me set up camp" I'll get fresh water and the the dragons will take care of the fire and good but the would appreciate it if would set up a fire ring and found a place to burry the leftover food." The all departed to their separate jobs. Hiccup headed off in the general direction where he knew the spring lay and their source of fresh water. He made it to the stream and was filling on of the flask when he heard a slight movement behind him. He turned to see a large and deep purple snake about to strike out at his neck. As the snake vegans to leap forward Hiccup dove off to the side with speed and agility that he didn't know he possessed narrowly avoiding the striking snake. He reached out a graves the snake right behind the head so that it wouldn't be able to bite him and when he drew his dagger to kill it. As soon as he got the dagger free the snake disappeared in a green flash. "Woah!" Hiccup exclaimed as he leapt backwards stumbling slightly on a log but recovering quickly. Then it occurred to him " The water from the well must have increased my speed and agility, that's how I could avoid the snake" Hiccup finished filling the skins and returned quickly to the camp not encouraging any more snakes. When he got back he saw that the others had already returned to the campsite Hiccup came over and set down the skins of water and said to Max "Now I'll tell you my story." Hiccup spent the rest of the evening explaining exactly what had happens to him over the past few days. After he had finished it as late into the night and they were laying on their backs looking up at the stars and thinking about what happened. "You know I think that you are supposed to be the first member of the team that Thor mentioned to me and that Ash is supposed to be your dragon." Hiccup told Max seriously. "Really you really think so" Max exclaimed excitedly. "So when do we began the training for dragon flying" he asked Hiccup completely over excited about the whole prospect. "Your taking this better than I thought" Hiccup said. "Well since you're so excited let's start first thing in the mourning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup woke up stretched and looked around. It was still very early in the morning. He walked over to the remains of last nights fire and used one of the remaining embers to restart the fire. He gathered the food and started cooking breakfast. Max began to wake up when he smelled the fish frying with some small bird eggs Hiccup had found. He walked over excited at the prospect of beginning his training. "So what will we do first?" He questioned Hiccup. "First I will help you establish a bond with Ash and we'll go from there." Hiccup answered. They ate a quick breakfast before waking the dragons. "Hey good morning how do you guys feel about training a new dragon rider?" Hiccup asked the two dragons. They both nodded "Sure why not the small party headed down to the beach for the first 'lesson'. "Ok" Hiccup instructed Max "extend your right hand in front of his nose and look away to show him that you trust him." Max followed instructions and Ash stepped forward into Max's outstretched hand murmuring em"I have looked into your soul you are true you are pure I bond with you through life and death." Hiccup started in surprise and asked "Ash do all dragons say tuhat when they bond?" The dragon nodded confirmation and Hiccup turned to Toothless saying "so that's what that purring noise was when you bonded with me" Hiccup turned to Max " The next step in your training is the water from the pool at the center of the island" with that Hiccup brought forth a water skin that had a short green thread tied around the neck. "Drink this" he said handing it to Max. When Max grabbed it he noticed that the water was warm but didn't comment on it. He raised the skin to his lips and took a short sip of water. Immediately everything felt different. "I feel refreshed like I could run a mile and still be fine." Hiccup nodded "that is the water at work, it will enhance certain abilities for you and apparently it increased your speed and stamina." He noted. em"Hey guys we haven't eaten yet The two dragons yelled from across the beach. "Hey I can hear them." Max said excitedly. "This means that some abilities are universal." Hiccup nodded excitedly and the turned to tell the dragons "Catch your own fish, we all ready ate" Grumbling the two dragons took off and went to catch their breakfast. "Let's go back to camp I have and extra saddle for Toothless that I can modify to fit Ash." Hiccup called from the path they had cleared to the beach from their campsite. As catch up he noticed something laying on the sand. It was a scale from Toothless he picked it up and idea already formulating in his mind. When he arrived at the campsite he saw Hiccup with a spare saddle. "I lengthened the girth straps to fit over Ash's wider body. Also I added leg protection from his razor sharp wings." Max had taken awhile to come back because he had been thinking over an idea he had that he now voiced. "Hey Hiccup I was thinking is there a way that we could melt dragon scales because I have and idea, we could use the scales to forge armor." Hiccup pondered this for a while before responding "I don't know, let's try it." They made a small pile of scales that had been shed by Toothless then dug a pit for a forge and waited for the dragons to return. When they did the two boys shared their idea with them and the dragons answered em"We do not know if it is possible to smelt dragon scales" "Well what are we waiting for let's start testing." Hiccup said impatiently. They built a roaring Bon fire in the pit and had Toothless clear an area in the middle to put the scales into they waited for half an hour and put out the fire to see if the had molded together. The scales where only just barely warm next they tried shouting it with a plasma blast. As the blast Hiccup was forced to jump back to avoid the wave of heat and force that followed he landed of the water skin containing the water from the pool some of the water shot out of a small hole in the skin and hit the ground near the scales. Toothless fired another blast and instead of the heat dying down after the blast it just got less in tense and the witnessed the small puddle of water that had skirted out glowing bright blue. "The water absorbed and is magnifying the energy from the shot." Hiccup speculated. One of the scales had been knocked down by the blast and Hiccup reached over and kicked it into the pool of glowing water. The scale stated to glow a purplish color and using a spare metal rod from Toothless' tail he quickly flipped it out of the puddle. Hiccup was able to bend the scale in half and fold it up. The purple glow diminished and the scale slowly hardened again. "Well I guess I was right about the water amplifying the energy from Toothless blast. Hey Ash let's see if it can melt your scales to." Hiccup got a scale from Ash and tossed it into the puddle. "Wait why is nothing happening?" Hiccup asked the dragons. They shrugged and said they weren't sure. Then the puddle's glow slowly died down until it was just a normal pool of water. "Oh, I know, Ash you shoot the puddle." Ash looked at him funny "emHiccup, Toothless' fire is much hotter than mine." "Just do it, I have a good feeling about this." Ash shrugged his large shoulders and shot out a stream of white fire at the puddle immediately the puddle began to glow white and they saw that the scale was glowing a bright yellow color. Again Hiccup flipped it out of the puddle and bent it in half. "This proves my theory that dragon scales can only be melted by the same species as they came off of. Well we had better start gathered any scales that the dragons shed so that we can make some armor" Max looked at him expectantly "And yes now we can go flying." They spent the rest of the day working on maneuvering on dragon back and combat strategies. Then they returned to camp, ate dinner and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning both humans woke groaning as their soar muscles stretched. Then they saw what had woken them. There was a loud roaring coming from the woods nearby they could hear a dragons voice yelling " _This is my new territory get out."_ A quick glance confirmed their suspicions. The dragons where no where to be found. Hiccup glanced at Max who was already gearing out his knives. Hiccup graves a bit of rope and his dagger and the set of into the woods on the direction of the noise of fighting dragons. When the broke into a meadow the saw recent scorched marks. In the middle of the clearing Toothless and a dragon that looked similar to him but lighter in color and smaller were circling each other looking for an opening. Above them circled Ash acting as backup for Toothless. Before hiccup had time to act the lighter dragon shot a small burst of glowing white fire that when it exploded it sent out a cold wave of air. The cooled seemed to snap Hiccup out of what ever trance he had fallen into he charged into the clearing shouting "Enough, that's enough" The dragons bother looked at him and he slowly approached the new dragon speaking in a calming tone "Hello my name is Hiccup and this is Toothless he is my friend and companion what if you don't mined are you?" The dragon snorted " _So it appears, and I am a moon fury a species of dragon similar to the night fury except I shoot cooled fire and am colored differently."_ Hiccup studied the dragon closely before commenting "I think I will call you Silverstream" She seemed quite pleased with her new name _"There is still the small problem of the night fury trespassing in my territory. You see when a moon fury comes of age they flew away from their nest and fined an island to called their own_ " She explained. "Why don't we share the island" Hiccup offered. "We will let you be and in return you don't kick us of the island" The dragon nodded _"This seems like an agreeable compromise"_ Both parties headed in opposite directions. When they returned to camp. "That dragon is going to be important somehow I can sense it" Hiccup told Max as they sat down to eat breakfast. After they had finished. "You want to go explore some new islands today" Hiccup asked Max. The taller boy nodded and they both hopped onto the backs of their dragons and set off. They approached a small island that had evidence of a small port on one side. "Lets approach from the opposite direction and touch down out side the village and walk in." Hiccup called to Max who nodded in acknowledgement of the instructions and strayed banking in towards the middle of the island. Next thing they were hiking along a faint trail. "Remember we just need tongs leather and a large hammer and try not to speak to anyone." Hiccup reminded Max. "Well don't just stand there jabbering all day we've got to get into town" Max called from further up the path. "Coming" Hiccup called back. It was another half hour before they reached the village and when they did they split. Hiccup took some small pieces of silver he had brought from Berkeley and gave some to Max with instructions to get a pair of medium sized black smith hammers while Hiccup took the rest to get leather and tongs. After they had completed their shopping they met back at the edge of town and set of into the forest. Little did they know that they where being stalked. /The dark figure stared down at the two figures as they part the tree it was nestled into. After they past the figure dropped reveling a small person with a bow strung over its shoulder. The figure began to silently stalk the two boys as they hiked back to where their dragons waited for them./ Hiccup and Max reached the small clearing they had landed in and as they were almost to their dragons an arrow came speeding out of the woods and buried itself into the dirt by Hiccups feet it stuck there quivering ominously. "Don't. Move" Called a strangely high voice from the edge of the woods. They both turned to see a small figure in a hood advancing on them with a bow held on its had with an arrow knocked but not drawn. The figure flipped down the hood revealing a mess of brown hair as they saw a girl Manet a year younger than they were advancing on them. "So" she said complete calm " you ride dragons do yah" Hiccup shrugged "I guess we can't really say no, can we?" The girl laughed a little and said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone I want to come with you." At this Hiccup started. "You do realize that you would have to leave here to come with us." He said seriously. She nodded "As long as my brother can come I'll be fine." Hiccup looked around "is you're brother around" She giggled and said "no, he prefers to study dragons inside rather than stalk them like I do. My name's Adiar by the way" She said all of this in a quick breathless fashion. Hiccup could already tell she would make a great dragon rider and already had the perfect dragon in mind for her. "You wait her I'll go fetch my brother Andrew" She returned a short while later with a solidly built boy both of them carrying large knapsacks full of belongings. "We're all set to go" Adiar said. "Okay Andrew you can sit on Ash over there with Max" Max gave a small wave. "Adiar you can sit with me on Toothless." Hiccup helped her get situated on Toothless' back before jumping on himself "Oh by the way my names Hiccup and welcome to the Dark Flyers" Hiccup said to both of them. "Since when have we been called the Dark Flyers" Max called as he tightened the straps on Ash's saddle. "Ok let's go" Hiccup yelled. On the flight back the the island "When we get back to the island I already have the perfect dragon for you" Hiccup told Adiar. The rest of the short flight was uneventful. When they arrived Hiccup showed the around the temporary camp. "Now that your here we can build some huts and a map room for the permanent settlement." They wanted to know "How did you know we were coming?" Hiccup settled down and proceeded to tell them the story when he was done they had s quick meal and then settled down around the remains of the fire and quickly drifted of to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter brought to you by a maniac that writes at one o'clock in the morning. enjoy!

Adiar stretched and warned as she sat up. She looked around to see the boy from yesterday, Hiccup his name was Hiccup, already up and cooking two large fish over a small fire. Then she saw something very strange he appeared to be talking to his dragon the night fury who's name she forgot. She sat up "Are you talking to your dragon?" He glanced at her "I was wondering when you where going to notice that and yes I have an ability to understand dragons." She looked at him skeptically "How?" Hiccup smiled "Oh you'll find out soon enough. Today's the day that we find you a dragon" She shoot to her feet in excitement "Oh really?! Thank you thank you thank you." She said practically dancing for joy. "What kind of dragon?" Hiccup turned to Toothless simply saying "you'll see" She looked around asking "Where is Ash, Max and my brother." Hiccup told her "Oh they're out looking for a dragon for Andrew. Let's go we've got a lot of ground to cover before we reach our destination" Adiar gave him a strange look can't we just fly there on Toothless?" Hiccup shook his head "The dragon we are looking for is territorial against other dragons but doesn't mind humans as much." She raised an eyebrow "As much?" Hiccup laughed "Come on let's get going" They hiked through the dense forest to a small meadow where there was faint traces of burns of the ground still from Toothless and Silverstream's fight. Hiccup sat down "and now we wait." As Adiar sat next to him she asked "for what?" Hiccup smiled and looked over her shoulder "for that" he said "turned around very slowly and stay calm." _"Hiccup I thought that we had an arrangement?_ " The moon fury stated silky. Hiccup turned to them both and said "Adiar, Silverstream Silverstream, Adiar." The dragon looked curiously at Adiar _"This human she is strong and smart I like this human if she wishes I would like to bound with her. "_ Hiccup turned to Adiar "She likes ya" Adiar looked slightly surprised and curious. "How do I... , you know do it" Hiccup glanced at her before instructing her "Reach out your hand to a little above her nose and turn away." She obeyed and Silverstream reached out her head murmuring the bonding chant. "It is done" Hiccup told her. "You two are now bonded and will be expected to sacrifice yourself for the other" After finishing he handed her a flask of the special water "Drink this" She took the flask to shaken from what had just happened to say anything and took a large swig. "Whoa" she exclaimed. "I can see so much better now this will help me a lot with my bow." _"That is the waters affect it amplifies your natural abilities and also some of the energy imbued in you through the bonding process._ " Silverstream explained. "Wait why didn't you tell us that?" Hiccup asked. _"Well I thought that you already knew about it and you didn't ask_ " Hiccup sighed "Let's get back to camp and see if the others are back yet." They all walked back to camp Adiar and Silverstream chatting at a rapid fire rate so that Hiccup could barely understand what they where saying. Mostly it was just boring stuff like what they do in their free time. They made it back to camp only to find that the others had arrived sometime early and had set up a camp fire and food. "We looked all morning but couldn't find a single dragon interested in bonding with a human" Max said to Hiccup. "Tomorrow we'll all go on an expedition to a nearby island to find a dragon for Andrew." Hiccup announced. "Everyone get plenty of rest we will be getting up early to look for a dragon." Andrew sat down looking dejected. Hiccup came up behind him and said "It's ok we'll find you a super cool dragon." This seemed to brighten his mood somewhat and he started talking about stats of dragons a habit that reminded Hiccup of Fishlegs back on Berk thinking about them triggered painful memories and he quickly pushed them out of his thoughts as he settled in for bed. The sun came up and Hiccup rose up groaning "Ok everybody up, we've got a big day today." Hiccup yelled at the sleeping teens. They all rose grumbling and stretched the dragons all flew of the get wood and food while the humans packed for the two day camping trip they where taking to a nearby island to find a dragon for Andrew. "Ok first we'll make a saddle for Silverstream then we can get going" Hiccup said. They set to work making a saddle out of the leather that Hiccup and Max had got at Andrew and Adiar's village. They finished quickly and as they were working on some saddle bags Hiccup told Adiar about the scales and forging them. "Well if a dragon can forge its scales then maybe more than one could forge that lighting bolt." She told him. He snapped his fingers "you may be on to something we can test that when we get back." As they were finishing the last of the leather work they heard Ashes cry echoing through the forest and both Toothless and Silverstream's roars. All of the teens scrambled to get their weapons and dashed through the woods they reached a clearing where they saw Ash laying on they ground and Toothless and Silverstream standing around him protectively. They all rushed forward. "Toothless what happened?" Hiccup asked as Max rushed to see if Ash was ok. _"Ash was gathering firewood in a different section of the island and he was attacked"_ Toothlessanswered. "Hiccup come looked at this" Ash called urgently. Hiccup ran over "What's wrong" He asked. "Look at his back legs" Max replied numbly. Hiccup glanced at Ash's back legs and saw that they were invaded in a greenish blue ice. "Toothless come here bud." Hiccup called. Toothless bounded over. "Do you know any dragons that could do this?" Hiccup asked. _"Only the largest dragon called the Bewilder Beast has icy breath but I think we would have noticed on of those and anyways they are normally kind and compassionate yo other dragons protecting them"_ He responded. Hiccup nodded "Ok the just give me a steady burn at the ice." Toothless directed a light purple stream of fire at the ice and the ice steamed and after about three minutes it was all but gone. "Let's get back to camp I think we should let this dragon settle down while we are of the island looking for a dragon for Andrew." Hiccup said looking at the group. When he glanced at Andrew he saw a look in his eyes that he didn't like and decided to kept an eye on him. "Let's move out"


End file.
